Consequências
by Lara Boger
Summary: Quatro anos depois: O que Kai não sabia era que Miyavi também pensava nele. – The GazettE / KxMyv - YAOI


**Disclaimer**: The GazettE e Miyavi não me pertencem, essa história não tem fins lucrativos, bla bla bla.

**Sinopse**: Quatro anos depois: O que Kai não sabia era que Miyavi também pensava nele. – KxMyv - YAOI

**Notas**: Não, não tô com o menor tempo de corrigir ou fazer isso direito.

* * *

**CONSEQUÊNCIAS**

**Oneshot**

Tóquio. Madrugada.

O rapaz tatuado estava deitado em sua cama de hotel, desfrutando de um merecido descanso após o fim de mais um dos lives de sua turnê. Havia acabado de sair do chuveiro e agora sentia dores nos braços e pernas. Nada tã o incômodo a ponto de reclamar Apenas uma consequência de seu trabalho e da qual se veria livre dali a algumas horas. Precisava apenas daquilo: um descanso.

Pegou seu celular, trazendo o aparelho para mais perto de si. Acionando a discagem rápida fez o que fazia todos os dias enquanto estava longe de casa: telefonou para sua esposa, dando notícias e também fazendo graça com suas filhas, dizendo frases carinhosas, fazendo vozes engraçadas e tudo aquilo que um pai costuma fazer para agradar suas crianças. Um telefonema rápido, mas que sempre lhe deixava bem. Porém, não era algo que costumava se prolongar tanto quanto desejava. Sempre faltava algo: faltava alguém.

Yutaka.

Tentou lembrar há quanto tempo aquilo tivera um ponto final e os números não lhe agradavam: quatro anos. O período em que começou a construir aquela família inesperada com uma esposa e duas filhas. As meninas eram a sua vida e nunca mais conseguiria imaginar a vida sem elas, mas tinha percepção absoluta do quanto essa felicidade lhe custara caro.

Miyavi sabia que a culpa era toda sua: fora o seu desejo fora de hora, sua infidelidade e seu descuido que o levaram a tomar aquele caminho. Apenas ele sabia que sua _grande_ _guinada_, como havia chamado a imprensa não era para ter acontecido daquele jeito. Poderia ter feito outras escolhas, ter sido leal, ter tomado decisões que lhe exigiria mais coragem, mas não o fez. Poderia ter Kai ao seu lado agora, mas suas próprias escolhas tornavam suas chances cada vez menores e não tinha coragem de esperar ou querer que as dele pudessem novamente aproximá-los.

Se bem o conhecia, havia custado muito para ele passar por tudo aquilo e não ousaria provocar outro mal. Sabia que as coisas estavam mudando e Yutaka estava seguindo adiante. Ouvira conversas e cochichos sobre a amizade entre ele e o baterista do Alice Nine, da proximidade cada vez maior entre os dois. Queria acreditar em uma amizade mas sabia que não era só isso. Uma vez teve oportunidade de vê-lo a distância e o encontrou dividindo um café com Naoyuki. Reconheceu em Kai alguns de seus velhos gestos e soube neste exato momento que havia o "_algo mais" _do qual tanto temera.

Não poderia exigir que ele ficasse sempre a sua espera, poderia?

As vezes se pegava acordado durante a madrugada pensando em Yutaka. No corpo quente, no sorriso bonito e nas palavras chulas sussurradas durante o sexo; nas conversas, mensagens de texto e telefonemas trocadas sempre que tinham algum tempo, nos gestos de um relacionamento sem vestígios palpáveis: nada de fotos impressas ou bilhetes escritos. A destruição de tudo ao alcance de uma tecla de computador. Simples assim. Apenas esse passo e restaria muito pouco ou quase nada daquilo que um dia tiveram. Nada de evidências: apenas boatos ou delírios de _fangirls_ histéricas dispostas a um pouco de fantasia.

Era isso que lhe matava. Sabia que esses pequenos vestígios eram gestos de carinho, mas com a fragilidade do pouco que tinham, aquilo poderia ser considerado amor? Sabia que tinha magoado Kai e deixado nele todas as dúvidas possíveis, mas diante daquilo tudo ele acreditaria ter havido algum amor de sua parte?

Ah... houve. Miyavi amou muito e ainda amava o baterista. Talvez não da melhor forma ou do jeito certo, mas amava-o profundamente. Tentava acompanha-lo de todas as formas ainda possíveis: comprava revistas sobre música apenas para ler alguma entrevista dele ou encontrar alguma foto; comprava DVDs e singles, assistia vídeos e acompanhava a carreira do The GazettE; assistira a dois ou três_ lives _estando incógnito na plateia... ainda telefonava para ele só para escutar sua voz.

Um truque furado, mas não conseguia evitar. Não tinha ideia se Kai sabia do que era sempre Miyavi respirando do outro lado da linha, sem coragem de pronunciar qualquer palavra e até duas vezes na mesma noite dependendo da necessidade. As vezes ele permanecia alguns segundos na linha, como se não soubesse, outras agia de forma impaciente, com o _moshi moshi _mais irritado que jamais ouvira, talvez exasperado ou crendo ser trote de alguém, ignorando a ideia de que pudesse estar lidando com um _stalker_ ou um pretenso sequestrador. Uma das imprecauções das quais normalmente Takamasa achava imperdoável, mas não poderia reclamar no momento.

Ainda queria falar com Kai, poder conversar, colocar tudo em pratos limpos e implorar por alguma outra chance. Já perdera tantas noites pensando em como trazê-lo de volta, criando coragem para dizer tudo que precisava ser dito que agora lhe parecia urgente e inevitável. Se ainda havia uma chance precisava lutar por isso.

Pegou novamente o aparelho e sentou-se na cama, acionando a agenda e discando para o número dele, sentindo as batidas de seu coração quase em disparada pela expectativa.

_- Moshi-moshi?_

Sentiu a respiração parar ao escutar a voz que lhe atendera.

Não era Kai.

Era Naoyuki.

_- Moshi-moshi? _– ouviu-o repetir pacientemente. – _Tem alguém aí?_

"_Sim, há alguém que ama o seu namorado e o quer de volta" _pensou Miyavi, querendo desesperadamente dizer essas palavras, mas sem conseguir. Seus pensamentos pareciam velozes diante das circunstâncias, buscando soluções para conseguir seu objetivo. Miyavi queria não se importar, agir como agiria em qualquer outra situação parecida, fingir ser outra pessoa e pedir a ele que chamasse Kai como sua mente lhe indicava, mas não conseguia.

Apertou o _off _do celular, encerrando a ligação e desfazendo todos os seus planos, esquecendo todas as palavras que pretendia dizer. Exasperado, passou a mão pelos cabelos sentindo o bolo se formar em sua garganta: o que havia pensado afinal? Que Yutaka pudesse ficar esperando por alguma atitude sua enquanto as aparências eram de que Miyavi vivia uma vida perfeita?

Yutaka não era alguém de ficar parado. Acalentava as mágoas, tinha crises de humor e na maior parte do tempo vezes guardava os problemas para si, remoendo-os sozinho, mas sempre seguia em frente. Sabia muito bem que durante um tempo Kai se tornara soturno e distante de todos, atravessando a crise do jeito que dava. Por que afinal havia pensado que ele lhe esperaria?

"_Acabou."_ Disse para si mesmo, decepcionado e e acalentando todas as culpas pelo jeito como tudo havia terminado. Engoliu a saliva tentando refrear o bolo dolorido em sua garganta, mas não conseguiu. Sentia-se sufocar por todas as palavras não ditas, pelas vontades que tinha e nunca seriam concretizadas e pelo fato de saber que nunca mais o teria _daquele_ jeito.

Lamentou por tudo o que vivera ao lado de Kai ter deixado tão poucas recordações, nada que pudesse ser tocado, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Uma mera fantasia da madrugada e nada mais. Lamentava também não ter dado real valor ao que tiveram e que definitivamente escorrera pelas suas mãos sem que pudesse fazer nada. Era o preço por ter errado e escolhido o caminho mais simples: o custo por sua vida perfeita fora a sensação de plenitude, pois nunca mais se sentiria inteiro de novo.

Não tinha mais o direito de se arrepender de suas escolhas. Poderia apenas seguir adiante como fez seu ex-namorado ou como ele mesmo fizera ao construir uma família, mesmo sentindo falta de Yutaka. Agora desejava que o moreninho pudesse ser feliz, mesmo com outra pessoa – e tudo que poderia querer para si mesmo era um dia ter de volta sua paz de espírito: recordar o passado e não ver somente covardia e arrependimento, mas sim o resultado de escolhas que pudessem enfim tê-lo levado a algum lugar.

**Fim**


End file.
